Whiskey Tango Foxtrot
by JadedXO
Summary: With drama brewing secretly. How will everybody deal with it on a group trip. Rater M for language, sex, and... just it can't be T. lol
1. Chapter 1

Beck's POV:

It's lunch at school on Friday, and we're all sitting at our table deciding what to do for the weekend.

"Let's go to Chuck E. Cheese!" yells Cat.

"No! No! Hell no!" my beautifully anguished girlfriend Jade practically screams. "We're entirely too old for that, and I hate kids."

"Let's go out to eat and karaoke. Nozu?" Tori suggests.

_I really didn't want to go there again, we kind of go a lot._

"Na, I'm not feeling that." my best friend Andre says.

_Thanks man_ is what I think to myself. Suddenly I get a great idea. "Let's take a trip somewhere."

"That's actually a good idea! But to where?" Robbie asks.

"The Grand Canyon." Rex says.

"We only have the weekend, so no Rex. That's not doable." Robbie explains. I'll never understand Robbie and Rex, hopefully he'll leave him at home.

"My grandparents have a beach house in San Diego. I could ask if we could go there for the weekend!" Cat exclaims.

"Yes!" we all yell in unison.

The rest of lunch was spent hashing out the details. We decided to meet at my RV and leave this evening.

As I'm driving home I'm thinking about this trip. It's going to fun but I know a few things that might spoil the trip. Tori made a move on me a few days ago, and I haven't told Jade. I only told Andre. And it hurt him because he's had a crush in Tori for awhile now. "This could get messy." I say as I sigh.

The gang is all here putting their things in my parent's SUV that they let me borrow for the trip. I decided to let Jade drive.

"Shot gun!" Cat yells. "So I can sit next to Jadey." She then begins to sing the "Jade is My Bestfriend" song she made up. I think it's hilarious.

"I get to hear that the whole ride. Oh joy." Jade says sarcastically.

We all pile in. Me and Robbie sit in the middle row. I make an effort to not sit next to Tori. Robbie, of course, wants to be near Cat. Andre and Tori sit in the very back. This gives Andre some time with Tori. I know this trip will be good for them.

Andre's POV :

"So how was your date with Kiko?" Tori asks.

_Oh man. I don't wanna talk about other girls with her. I mean she's my friend. But I like her. Just play it cool Andre_.

"Oh it was decent. I don't think I'll be seeing her again though." I say.

"Why not?" Tori asks. Seeming very concerned.

"She's not really my type." I reply. Turning to her. I get lost in her eyes.

_Man, she's gorgeous. If she was mine…_

Tori's POV :

"Andre. Earth to Andre." I say, wondering why he drifted off.

_Andre's been acting weird around me lately. I wonder what's going on with him. And why won't he tell me. I mean. We're like best friends._

"Oh. Sorry. I zoned out. What were you saying?" Andre asks.

"Nothing. Just that I can't wait to get to the beach house. We're gonna have so much fun." Nudging Andre's arm.

_I just hope Beck doesn't mention what happened the other day to Jade. She would most definitely flip and murder me. I had a moment of weakness. I'm not even sure I really like Beck. Plus Jade was sort of, kinda, my friend type person._

After a long drive we finally arrive.

"Wow Cat! This place looks amazing!" I say excitedly.

"Wait till you guys see the inside!" Cat says while giggling.

We pull in and begin to unload. We walk up to the front door and Cat unlocks it. The entrance is amazing. Straight forward you can see into the living room. The entire back wall is glass so you can see straight thru to the ocean. We got here right as the sun was setting. The spiral staircase was off to the left and there was a gorgeous chandelier in the entrance way.

"Man, this is beautiful." Beck expresses, completely taken aback.

"I've got to admit it really is." Jade says surprisingly. We all turn our heads toward Jade and stare at her with a confused look. She hates sunsets, and beautiful scenery.

"What are you looking at?!" Jade snaps

"Nothing!" We all say

Beck's POV :

"So guys, there's 3 rooms. They're all upstairs." Cat says.

"Room together Cat?" Tori asks the excited red head.

Without hesitation Cat responds, "yay!" She grabs Tori's hand and darts up the stairs. Presumably to get first pick of the rooms.

It's understood me and Jade would room together.

"Guys room together?" Robbie asks smiling while pulling me and Andre under his arms.

Andre, shakes his head and says,"uhhhh Robbie, you know Beck and J-"

"Great! I get my own room!" Jade walks off happily.

_Guess it isn't understood. Haha. Jade is so unpredictable._

Robbie begins up the steps. Andre turns to me and says laughing, "sorry man."

"It's okay." I return. "We'll see each other later tonight when you guys are all asleep." We both laugh walking up the stairs.

We all get settled in. We don't do much this night, we were all pretty tired. It was pretty much decided to turn in early. I'm laying on the floor in my sleeping bag near the door and I hear Robbie and Andre snoring in the two beds in the room.

"Guess I won't be sleeping much tonight." I say to myself laughing a little. I look off into the dark just reflecting on the day, trying to wind down.

Suddenly I hear the door open and I look to see who it was creeping in.

I knew Jade couldn't stay away from me for too long.

As Jade makes her way to me. I sit up to embrace her.

"Hey babe. Couldn't stay away huh?" I whisper.

"Uh, it's not Jade."

_Holy fuck!_

"Tori?"

_What. The. Fuck._

**Please read and review. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to read let me know. Thanks for reading :) - Jaded x**


	2. Chapter 2: BORIng? Here Comes Tandre!

**Beck's POV:**

"Tori what are you doing here!?" I whisper yelled. I didn't want to wake the guys, especially Andre. He would freak if he saw this.

"I- I- don't know." She says exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. "One minute I'm thinking about how cute you are, the next I'm sneaking past Jade's room to come in here and fuck you."

_Fuck me? Well, can't say it hasn't crossed my mind. Eh, what am I saying. I love Jade. Point blank. Although, I'd totally threes- what am I saying!_

"You've got to get the fuck out of here!" I bellow. "Jade will scissor you!"

We both burst out laughing.

I shake my head at myself. "Shut up, you know what I meant. Not that type of scissoring"

Andre and Robbie stir in there beds. Oops. We almost woke them up.

"I can't believe I did this. I'm just confused about how I feel about you, plus Jade is sort of, kinda, my friend type person, and then there's how I feel about An- I'm going back to bed. Sorry Beck. Good night." Tori apologizes.

Tori creeps out back into the hallway.

_That was a close call. Disaster averted. Guess I'll get some sleep now. Can't wait to tell the guys about this in the morning. And I could've sworn she was about to say Andre's name._

**Jade's POV :**

I wake up in the middle of the night and stumble into the hallway to use the bathroom.

_Where the fuck is the bathroom._

I open a door. "Oops! This is Vega and Cat's room." I creep back out.

_Wait. Where's Vega? _

I hear another door open and I look to my right and see Vega leaving Beck, Andre, and Robbie's room.

_What the fuck. What the fuck. I will scissor her_.

"Vega! What the fuck are you doing in Beck's room?!" I yell furiously. At this point I don't care who I wake up. I make my way closer

Tori tries to explain, "Jade I w-"

"Save it it! I'm going to ruin you!" Jade lunges at Tori.

"I was sneaking to see Andre but he was sleeping!" She says whole closing her eyes.

Everybody's peaking into the hallway now.

"What's going on?" Andre asks.

Beck steps into the hallway looking terrified. He heard the whole thing.

"Nothing's wrong. There was uh. Jade just-" Tori tries to calm the situation down.

_Hmmm. I didn't know Vega liked Andre. I'm not sure I believe her. I'll interrogate Beck tomorro_w.

I tried to save face and say, "I stepped on something walking to the bathroom. "

"Well Tori, what were YOU doing out here?" Cat asks. Completely making it more awkward. Everybody looks to Tori for an answer.

"Minding my own business! Go to sleep!" Tori yells whole storming back to her room.

"What the fuck just happened?" Robbie asks curiously as we all just shrug and go back to bed.

**Beck's POV:**

It's the next morning and we're all gathering in the living room. Considering how awkward last night was today seems normal. I think we're all pretending that didn't happen.

"Morning babe." I say kissing Jade's forehand as she sits on the couch next to me.

"Good morning Beckett." Jade says dryly.

_Uh oh. Beckett? I'm in trouble. She saw thru Tori's charade._

I giggle trying to play it off, "Beckett? Am I in trouble?"

"I haven't decided yet." She says glaring at me.

"Okay men! Let's go get some food for us and the gals." Andre proclaims standing to his feet.

"Yes!" I exclaim jumping to meet as well. I turn to Jade and smile. She smirks back and mouths "later" to me.

"I'm gonna stay behind." Robbie says while looking at Cat.

"Okay man." Andre says heading out of the living room.

The girls throw on some music and are dancing around Robbie as Andre and I leave for the store. This is the perfect time to talk to Andre about everything including last night.

As soon as we get in the car and I crank it up, Andre says, "so, what happened last night? All I heard was yelling and confusion and what the fuck." He laughs a little.

"Bro, if I tell you this, you have to keep this between us. Okay?" I say seriously.

"Yeah man. You got it." He assures me.

I take a deep breath. "Tori snuck in our room to 'fuck me' last night." Andre gasps. "BUT, I told her she had to leave cause Jade would flip. Tori even admitted being confused about why she came in there. She mentioned something about you man. I think she may like you." I nudge his shoulder, giving him a smirk.

"No way. She's into you obviously." He says looking out the window.

_Oh man. Andre looks sad. I have to, fix this. This weekend's mission is to get my best friend the girl his into._

"I think she likes you and she's just confused because you guys are such good friends." I try to convince him to not give up hope.

"Hmmm. You think I should still make a move?" Andre asks.

I throw my hands in the air, and off the steering wheel, "yes! Now's the perfect time. We're at a beautiful beach house for 2 days and one more night. Anything can happen."

"Okay, okay! Hands on the wheel, I don't want to die before I get with Tori." Andre reply's as we both laugh.

We get back to an empty house.

"HELLO! Food's here!" Andre yells.

Tori's darts down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I'm starving" Tori grabs a bag running to the kitchen.

"Where's Jade and everybody?" I ask.

"They went outside to the beach. Cat couldn't wait till we ate to get out there." Tori tells me as she's putting away the groceries.

_Now's Andre chance._

"Okay I'm going to find them!" I say rushing to put the bags down and get out. I give a quick wink to Andre who's trying to silently convince me this is a no go. I ignore him and run out.

**Andre's POV:**

_Oh man this is it. Should I just confront her about last night or…. No I'll just ask her if she likes me. No. Uh. Shit._

"Tori did you try to fuck Beck last night?" I blurt out.

_What the fuck Andre?_

"I uh, I, di- yes but I didn't really want to. Beck must've told you everything?" she tries to explain.

"Yeah he did. He even mentioned that it sounded like you were going to say my name." I say brave and cool.

_Keep playing it cool Andre._

"I was. Andre. You're one of my best friends. I do like you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship." Tori says.

I can't grasp her train of thought behind this. I promptly ask, "so ruining Beck and Jade's relationship is okay?"

Tori frowns. "No Andre! I don't want to ruin it. He's just the first person I had a crush on when I get to Hollywood Arts. I'm just having a tough time letting it go."

"Look Tori, you are one of my best friends as well, but I've gotten actually feelings for you. I want you to be mine. And I'm asking you now. You can either say no and go outside like nothing happened or you can let me take you upstairs and fuck you crazy."

_Holy fuck. Did I just say that? She's going to say no! Why did you say that? Why!? Why!?_

"Yes." Tori says.

"It's coo- wait. What did you say?" I say shocked. I don't think I believe what I just heard.

Tori grabs my hand, looks into my eyes, and says, "I said yes. I want to be yours. Take me upstairs, and fuck me crazy."

I do just that. I take her to Jade's room because hers is the only one with the king size bed. I lay her down on her back and look her in her beautiful brown eyes. She's gorgeous.

"What?" she asks smiling.

"You're beautiful." I say smiling back.

She grabs my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I stop to cut on some music. Beck told me Jade likes to have sex to classical music and that it's actually really hot. I go over to the iHome and put on one of my favorite classical songs, "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. I walk back to the bed and start to take off my clothes, Tori does the same.

_Her body is amazing. Can't believe I'm getting to do this._

We get back in place and I position myself between her legs, spreading them wide. I caress her body all over focusing on her breast. She moans in delight. I lean down and trail kisses from her neck down to her inner thigh. She grabs my dreads and pulls a little.

"Don't tease me Andre." she pleads with me.

I don't her anymore. With the sweet swaying of the keys of Beethoven's piano, I enter her sex with my tongue, swirling in and out and around while rubbing her clit. She moans loudly digging her nails in my shoulder. I make her cum almost instantly.

"You taste so sweet baby." I say coming up the her face licking my lips.

She pulls me in and says, "let me taste."

I swirl my tongue on hers and let her taste her juices. I can't wait any longer. I grab my dick and circle her entrance to tease her just a little more.

"Andre! Put it in please!" She begs.

Within the second I slam into her. I revel in the moment. She feels so good. I groan as I speed up my pace, piling into her fragile body. She yells with every stroke, making me want her harder. I grab her by the waist with one hand and put the other on the head board as I fall deeper into Tori.

Suddenly we hear the door slam open. I turn my head around.

_Shit, it's Jade!_

Jade screams at us, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

**thanks for reading chapter 3 will be coming soon. Will Jade scissor them for being in her bed? Lol we'll see. Please review. Leave suggestions and comments! :) -Jaded x**


End file.
